When I killed my husbαnd!
by Azhy
Summary: Cuαndo tú piensαs en trαbαjo; él piensα en sexo. Cuαndo tú piensαs en sαlir; él piensα en sexo. Cuαndo tú piensαs en cuαlquier otrα cosα; él estα pensαndo en sexo. ¡Felicidαdes -si es que te sucede esto- te hαs cαsαdo con Sαsuke Uchihα !  ThreeShot


"Cuando el trabajo se vuelve más importante que el sexo; entonces cariño, perteneces al horrible mundo laboral. ¡Esos malditos por fin se han adueñado de tu alma~!"

·

* * *

·

Bueno. Escuchas la puerta cerrarse, unos pasos aproximándose a dónde estás. Giras. Él está ahí, observándote fijamente.

Te sonrojas. No hace falta preguntar el porqué de esa mirada tan intensa. Lo sabes: ha tenido una gran jornada laboral. Prácticamente no ha salido de esa maldita oficina en dos días. No te ha tocado como a él le gustaría. No te ha besado hasta dejarte sin aliento. No te ha hecho el amor hasta la rendición de sus cuerpos.

Santo Dios, está tan ansioso.

Y se tira sobre ti. Te besa, te lame, te muerde y te apretuja entre sus brazos. ¿Y qué haces tú? Te derrites ante sus caricias.

Te olvidas de lo que estabas haciendo antes de notar su presencia. Por cierto, ¿qué era? ¡Ah, sí! El famoso caso de la 230, aquél que no te deja dormir porque no puedes resolverlo. Ese que te ha mantenido pegada a ese escritorio improvisado en tu casa.

El que te ha alejado del cuidado de tu persona. El que te ha recompensado con aquellas ojeras marca diablo, acentuadas aún más por el delineador corrido provocado por la frecuencia de tus bostezos. Eres la sombra de la bella y joven doctora Haruno.

Pero a él no parece importarle eso. Porque te toca como si te hubieran maquillado los expertos de algún rodaje famoso. Te desea tanto como si tuvieras puesto un baby doll súper sexy en lugar de aquella cómoda pero holgada ropa.

Y entre besos y caricias, dejas el trabajo olvidado. ¿Qué más da el paciente de la 230? Algún día va a morir, ¿no?

Te despoja de tus ropas. Te lleva a la cama. Gimiendo y suspirando por él, te lleva a la locura susurrando su nombre. Sasuke Uchiha, tú esposo, acaba de darte una gran noche de placer a costa de todo lo que te faltaba por hacer.

Ahí, entre sus brazos y las sábanas te preguntas: ¿valió la pena?

Sientes sus sutiles caricias sobre tu espalda y sonríes.

Por supuesto que sí.

Un estridente ruido te arranca de un tirón de los cálidos brazos de Morfeo. Abres los ojos irritada y te retuerces en la cama tratando de darle alcance al maldito despertador. Al fin lo apagas, no sin cierta dificultad.

Te das la vuelta y te encuentras enredada entre las fuertes manos de tu marido. Ríes cuando te das cuenta de que no eran los brazos de Morfeo, su toque era cálido. El de Sasuke era caliente, quemaba tu piel.

¿Acaso Morfeo te había provocado tres orgasmos la noche anterior?

Te sonrojas con solo recordarlo ―y con la sugestiva imagen del moreno desnudo a tu lado―, sacudiendo la cabeza levemente para enfocarte en otras cosas. Como el reloj enfrente de ti que marca más de las 7:30.

¡Las 7:30!

Te levantas como alma que lleva el diablo en un vano y desinteresado intento de no despertar al hombre que dormita en tu cama. Tropiezas, te quejas y maldices a la hora de vestirte. No recordabas que los vestidos fueran tan difíciles de entrar por tus caderas.

Escuchas una risa ahogada, apenas un murmullo. Volteas. Él te mira entre divertido y burlón. Tú le haces una bonita seña con el dedo medio que lo hace sonreír arrogante, y sigues con la lucha contra tu vestimenta.

Andas de una habitación a otra buscando lo que fuera que tuvieras perdido. Porque en realidad no sabes que buscas. Solo estás consciente de que tienes algo perdido y ya es tarde. Muy tarde.

Desistes de ello cuando el reloj marca las 8:00. Te abalanzas hacia la puerta y te detienes ante su típico "Hn" mañanero. Lo miras recargado sobre la puerta de la cocina, sosteniendo tu maletín con la mano derecha, y con la izquierda dirigiendo una taza de café hasta sus labios.

Suspiras exasperada y corres hacia él, dándole alcance al maletín que te estiraba. Pero es más rápido que tú. Te ha apartado el maletín. A que no te lo esperabas, ¿eh?

Lo miras con frustración. ¿Qué no comprende tu situación? El te sonríe con ese aire de superioridad y tú lo comprendes todo. Te pones de puntillas y le plantas un casto beso en los labios. Él no está conforme. Te lo hace saber atrapándote con un brazo tras la cintura.

Te quejas. ¡Vas tarde! Lame tus labios y tus quejidos cesan. Sabe manejarte a la perfección y no te molesta aceptarlo. Caes en su juego. Te dejas llevar.

No te besa tan salvajemente como desearía en esos momentos. Solo puede aprisionarte con una mano. Mantiene la mano del café alejada para no quemarte a ti ―o a él― en el proceso. Pero no es demasiado importante. El deseo está latente en sus cuerpos y sus poros lo transmiten al tocarse.

Justo buscaba un lugar donde dejar la puñetera taza cuando una aventurera mano tuya le ha arrebatado el maletín. Te separas rápidamente y sales corriendo de tu hogar, dejándolo ahí parado. Medio caliente, medio furioso.

¡A que esa no se la esperaba!

Llegas hasta tu auto y lo enciendes, arrancando a toda velocidad. Hay una nota sobre el espejo retrovisor. Llamativamente amarilla, con unas letras negras en medio. Alcanzas a reconocer la letra del Uchiha, pero vas con tanta prisa que la ignoras.

Ya está, Sakura. Tranquila. Un poco más y llegaras a tiempo de que tu jefa no haya notado aún tu ausencia. Te relajas, porque ―aunque ya estás segura de que no es tu día― nada peor te puede pasar.

Y, ¡oh sorpresa, Sakura! El demonio te escuchó. Lo has retado, ahora pagaras las consecuencias.

El auto se ha detenido a medio camino, dejando tras de ti una estela de conductores furiosos que al parecer llevaban tanta prisa como tú.

―¡No me jodas! ―chillas mientras dejas caer la cabeza sobre el volante.

Los pitidos de los autos atrás han dejado de importarte. ¿Qué más da? Era un hecho que llegabas tarde, que tu jefa te pondría una regañada de primera ―no solo por tu tardanza, sino porque no avanzaste nada en el caso― y que tu vida era una completa mierda.

Ya, Haruno, está bien. En lo que cabe, ¿no?

¡Pues no! Una pelirroja con aires de grandeza se ha acercado a tu auto, reclamando quien sabe que cosas. No estás de humor, así que respondes de una manera no muy amable. Ella no se intimida, te contesta peor.

No sabes cómo, pero has empezado a pelearte con esa tipeja. La pelea sube de tono y bajas del auto. Mala elección, querida. No por nada la mujer era tan valiente, iba acompañada de otras tres que no tenían mejor pinta que ella.

Empiezas a temer por tu seguridad. Afortunadamente para ti, un policía se acerca. Estas a salvo.

¡Un momento! ¿He dicho afortunadamente? Nah, que va. Fue mi error. ¡El bastardo de azul te ha tirado una multa de una fortuna! Empiezas a dudar seriamente de la justicia del país. Tu solo eras una inocente víctima de un auto descompuesto y una sociedad incomprensible.

Pagas un dineral querida, te has quedado sin quincena. Crees ―muy tontamente. De nuevo― que ya no hay nada peor. ¿Has olvidado tu auto a media calle?

¿Y los acomedidos a ayudarte a empujarlo a la orilla? ¡Ninguno! ¿Cómo te ves ahora? En un patético intento de llevar tu auto a un lugar donde no estorbe, tú sola.

Terminas sucia, cansada y enojada. Te subes al estúpido auto e intentas relajarte un poco. Tu mirada va a dar con el papelito asesina vistas que esta sobre el retrovisor. Lo miras con atención y la clara letra de tu concubino ―la molestia que te invade no te permite llamarlo de otro modo― avisando: La gasolina está por terminarse.

Empiezas a temblar de coraje y su nombre se escapa de tu garganta en un murmullo estremecedor y asesino.

¡El maldito bastardo de tu esposo…!

·

* * *

·

Well~ No sé, lleva como nosécuantosmeses escondido en mis documentos & por fin me decido a publicarlo. A mí parecer será como un ThreeShot, pero con eso que se me da por alargar las historias; no lo sé con exactitud.

Paso por un periodo no muy bueno en cuanto a fic's se trata, así que más que nada; bella gente de FanFiction, pido paciencia.

(R) & (L). Azhy~ (K)


End file.
